Solar energy heat conversion devices of many forms are known in the art; however, all such known devices utilize heat collectors which are either metallic or of such structure that there is considerable reflection of thermal energy which is thus, in effect, lost to the system. In addition, such systems in general do not provide maximum utilization of the heat-absorbing surface which is available.
Also, in the prior art, the means for storing the collected heat within a building has been undesirably large in size and thus is relatively impractical for the average home.
The present invention solves these problems and provides a solar energy absorber and storage system which is more compact and more efficient than those known in the prior art.